PODORG BB1 - Nomination Ceremony 9
Welcome to the nomination ceremony... Julia walks in with the key box. “ Welcome Houseguests to the ninth Nomination Ceremony of the season. It is my responsibility as Head of Household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. ” -Julia “ First person I nominated for eviction is... ” -Julia Jake “ Second person I nominated for eviction is... ” -Julia Lee “ That means I have nominated you Jake and you Lee for eviction. Jake - Hey there Jake, I see you looking down. Don't want to see my little buddy there with a frown. Just because I get more women than you, well that's only because they don't know you like I do. Sure, you're weedy and kind of shy. But some girlie out there must be needy for a weedy, shy guy. They want you as the needle when they're rolling in the hay. Just hear me out when I say... Jake, you got it going on. The ladies will get to know your sexuality when they get to know your personality. I said, Jake, you got it going on. Not in a gay way, just in a "hey mate, I wanted to say that you're looking okay, mate." Why can't a heterosexual guy, Tell a heterosexual guy that he thinks his booty is fly. Not all the time, obviously, just when he's got a problem with his self esteem. Don't let anybody tell you you're not humpable. Because you're bumpable. Well, I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable. If I say you've got a boom ow-ow. Come on Jake, help me out now. Jake, you got it going on. (You got it going on!) That's the conclusion that I've come to. But that doesn't mean that I want to bum you. Bret, you got it going on. (Got it going on...) No doubt about it, we'd be gettin crazy. If one of us was lucky enough to be born a lady. If one of us was a lady, and I was your man, if I was your man. Well, sometimes it gets lonely, and I need a woman. And then I imagine you with some bosoms. In fact, one time when we were touring and I was really lonely. And we were sharing that twin room in the hotel. I put a wig on you, when you were sleeping, I put a wig on you. Oh, ohhh, oooooh, oh, and I just laid there and spooned you. Jake, you got it going on. https://youtu.be/pPyuZ6ZTqmo Lee - Yeah-ahh... Looking round the room, I can tell that you Are the most beautiful girl in the...room. In the whole wide room Oooh. And when you're on the street Depending on the street I bet you are definitely in the top three Good looking girls on the street...yeah... And depending on the street, ooh... And when I saw you at my mate's place I thought what...is...she...doing... At my mate's place How did Dave get a hottie like that to a party like this? Good one Dave!!! Ooohhhh you're a legend, Dave! I asked Dave if he's going to make a move on you He's not sure I said "Dave do you mind if I do?" He says he doesn't mind but I can tell he kinda minds but I'm gonna do it anyway I see you standing all alone by the stereo I dim the lights down very low, here we go You're so beautiful (beautiful) You could be a waitress You're so beautiful (beautiful) You could be an air hostess in the 60s You're so beautiful-ul-ul... You could be a part...time...model And then I seal the deal I do my moves I do my dance moves Both of my dance moves Ohh-ohh-ohh, ohh-ohh-ohh! It's twelve-oh-two Just me and you And seven other dudes Around you on the dance floor I draw you near Let's get outta here Let's get in a cab I'll buy you a kebab! Now I can't believe That I'm sharing a kebab with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen With a kebab Ooooooohhh. Why don't we leave? Let's go to my house and we can feel each other up on the couch Oh no. I don't mind taking it slow-ho-ho, no-ho-ho, yeah. Cause you're so beautiful Like a, tree Or a high-class prostitute You're so beautiful-ul-ul... Mmm, you could be a part-time model But you'd probably have to keep your normal job A part-time model! Spending part of your time, modeling, and part of your time, next to meeeeeeeeee! And the rest of your time doing your normal job... Ooh...ohh...ooh. My place is usually tidier than this... https://youtu.be/9jLDZjMF3tk ” -Julia “ This nomination ceremony is adjourned. ” -Julia Category:Big Brother Season 1